Deception
by Kunfewsded Actions
Summary: when Kierstin comes from the shadows of a certain blonde's family, jealousy, agitation, and concern rise up. Bad News Bears. Set during movie.
1. Chapter 1

Bad News Bears

* * *

A hand slid up the slender leg of a teenaged girl. Thee smooth skin led to the mid thigh plaid skirt, which was held in place by a white studded belt. She wore a shirt that covered her torso, fitting her perfectly hugging her curves. On her arms she wore studded and jelly bracelets, which covered the ink on her wrists.

The black, four inched, knee high boots were fastened into place by a zipper on the side.

The girl looked in the mirror and curled the ends of her black hair with her fingers.

Finally she put on a simple amount of eyeliner and mascara.

She smiled at her reflection satisfied with her appearance, before walking out of her room. She walked upstairs from her basement room and greeted her 'mom' before walking out of the house.

She saw a boy she knew as Kelly Leak on a dirt bike infront of the house.

"What do you want Kelly?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you assume I want something?" he fired

"Ballpark huh?" she asked

"Yeah the nerds are practicing for the season. Wanna come with?" he offered.

"Go on the bike, I'll walk." She walked beside his bike.

Kelly nodded and sped off.

Ten to fifteen minutes later she got to the park. She watched the kids play as she walked over to Kelly. She stayed silent as she stood behind him.

"They suck." Kelly stated. The ball came our way, but hit the gate beside us.

Kelly picked up the ball and threw it to the coach.

"Is that Buttermaker?" I asked shocked.

"Yup."

"Man what the hell happened to him?" I asked sitting on Kelly's bike

"Beats me, seeing that I don't really care" he said.

Funny we don't look at each other when we talk.

"Hey kid, come over here for a sec." Buttermaker called.

"Come on" I did as Kelly directed. I followed him to the mound.

"Where'd you get an arm like that?" Buttermaker asked.

"Its all natural." Kelly said. I rolled my eyes.

'Cocky' I thought

"Would you consider playing for the Bears?" The blonde girl asked. I could see the glint of hope in her eyes.

Kelly looked at me and we started laughing.

"You're funny." We said in unision. I saw a head of white hair.

I walked over to the short body. The kids infront of him froze.

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

"Hey Tanner." I said causing him to turn to me.

"Kierstin Red?" he asked shocked.

"Duh, who else would it be?" I stated "what are you doing here?"

"Playing baseball what do you think?!" he snapped.

"more like t-ball. You guys suck. Tell coach to stop drinking maybe he could teach you guys something" I whispered to him.

I walked away from a silent Tanner, seeing Kelly's look of annoyance.

I caught up to him and started walking hearing the blonde girl mutter "Barbie whore"

I stopped walking causing Kelly to stop too.

I started heading in her direction, when Kelly pulled me to his bike. I got on and he sped off.

"What the hell is that about Kier?" he yelled

"Nothing! Drop it!" He stopped the bike.

"Rather me drop you?"

"You know what She called me a Barbie whore, you know what happens to people who—"

"Yeah whatever. I'm gonna stay at your place till your ready to go." He said starting up the bike.

"Yeah what ever." I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Title of Story

Later that night

Indoor SkatePark:

I watched Kelly skate while watching the door. I saw the blonde girl walk in the door.

I wolf whistled to Kelly and he nodded. She stepped up to the rink and watched him skate.

"First time?" I asked her.

"Uh, no. What's a Barbie like you doing in a place like this?" she sneered.

"Watching and creating." She was still staring at Kelly.

He stepped out of the rink and I took a step back.

"I bet I could do what you could do. Totally easy." She challenged

"How much?" he smiled. I gasped.

"I nail it you come play for the Bears." She stared at him.

"If you don't." "Whatever you want."

She went in the rink and I walked up to Kelly.

"Who has the crush? You or her?" I laughed. She screwed up and I laughed harder.

A few minutes of hanging out with my friend outside later the girl walked out.

"Hey!" I called. She stopped and turned to me.

"Name?" I asked. "Amanda. You?"

"Kierstin."

She rolled onto her step daddy's car and broke the news. Before they could start the car we surrounded them.

"How do you screw up Kelly's easiest moves?" My best friend Zack laughed.

She looked down.

"Hey! You get away from the Cadillac." Buttermaker yelled.

"Don't worry Buttermaker. I'm sure Bullock will convince Kelly to join the team." I informed leaning on the car.

"Hey!" Kelly's cousin yelled. "Let's go get plastered!" she yelled. I'm pretty sure I was the first one running. They left. "Psyche." She smirked.

"You bitch!" we yelled chasing her.


End file.
